


Vi skal passe på deg

by Bewa



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Hjerteinfarkt, M/M, Pappa, Sykehus, tilbakeblikk
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Jeg har tenkt mye på foreldrene til Even. Hvordan de var i barndommen og oppveksten hans, hvordan ungdomstiden til Even var, hvordan forholdet til foreldrene var når han krasja på Bakka, når han fikk diagnosen og når han begynte på Nissen. Og senere hvordan forholdet til foreldrene utviklet seg og hvordan foreldrene tok imot Isak når han kom inn i livet til Even. Hvilken rolle fikk/tok foreldrene når Even og Isak begynte sitt liv sammen.  Jeg har hele tiden mens jeg har skrevet fics, sett for meg pappa'n til Even som en pappa som alltid var til stede, en rolig og ikke invaderende pappa, som bare var den trygge klippen for Even og senere også for Isak. Og kanskje han ble spesielt viktig for Isak, som ikke hadde det beste forholdet til egne foreldre. I all fall har det vært sånn i mitt hode.Etter å ha tenkt lenge, skrev jeg denne. Det er faktisk lenge siden den ble ferdig, og jeg hadde opprinnelig tenkt å poste den på farsdagen (som var her i Norge søndag som var), men jeg stoppet meg selv fra å poste da Skam3 boka kom ut, og vi fikk et lite innblikk hos Evens foreldre. Ikke det at det var noe galt med bildet av foreldrene til Even som blir gitt der, det er ikke det jeg mener. Men nå fikk de faktisk navn og stemmer, og jeg ble fryktelig usikker og valgte å ikke poste denne etter å ha lest boka. Men etter en runde hos "støttekontakten", samt litt egoboosting av og lett stryking medhårs fra nevnte støttekontakt, Ane_Rikke, valgte jeg nå å poste... ❤❤Veldig spent på hva dere tenker om denne, og blir veldig glad om dere legger igjen en kommentar. Og tusen takk for at dere leser!





	Vi skal passe på deg

Å sitte her og se på deg som ligger der helt urørlig og blek, er helt forferdelig vondt. Pusten din er jevn, men svak. Maskinen ved siden av deg brummer og piper. Den skal visst gjøre det. Både brumme og pipe. Jevnt. Det viser at hjerterytmen din er stabil og at pusten er god.

 

Det er rart at du ligger sånn. Det er så rart å se deg sånn. Du som alltid har vært den sterke. Du som alltid har vært den som har sagt de riktige ordene, gjort de riktige tingene, gitt meg, gitt oss de riktige blikkene, de riktige opplevelsene, men nå ligger du der bare. Jeg har ikke alltid vært enig i alt det du sa eller gjorde, at det var riktig, og vi har kranglet. Mye. Men jeg skjønner det nå, når jeg er voksen og har barn selv. Jeg skjønner at alt du gjorde og sa, det gjorde du kun ut av godhet og kjærlighet til meg. Til oss. Til oss alle.

 

Ditt liv har ikke vært en dans på roser. Iallfall ikke barndommen og ungdomstiden din. Den var turbulent og vanskelig, både for deg og de som var rundt deg. Det var ikke lett å være deg, og du har fortalt mye om det. Hvordan du strevde både på barne- og ungdomsskolen. Ja, videre oppover i utdanningssystemet også. Det er kanskje derfor du var så tilstede for meg, da jeg hadde mine vansker. Spesielt i årene på videregående.

 

Du var alltid der. Trådte alltid støttende til med gode råd. Aldri formanende eller belærende, og det er jeg deg evig takknemlig for. Formaninger fikk jeg nok av fra andre hold, og da var det så godt at ikke du kom med dem også. At jeg bare kunne prate med deg. Fortelle deg hva som var vanskelig, hva som skjedde og hva jeg egentlig ønsket. Og du var der. Lyttet og kom med gode råd og forslag til hvordan jeg kunne løse ting.

Det er jeg deg evig takknemlig for.

 

Da de ringte fra sykehuset i dag og sa du hadde blitt innlagt med et kraftig hjerteinfarkt, og at jeg måtte komme så fort jeg kunne fordi de ikke visste hvordan det gikk med deg, da stoppet min verden opp. Alt bråstoppet og nesten ingenting gav mening. Jeg ble sittende som forstenet og stirret tomt ut i luften. Det er ikke mulig, var det første jeg tenkte. Store, sterke, snille pappa. Du kan jo ikke bli syk.

 

Du trener to ganger i uken, du er mye sprekere enn meg. Du spiser sunt, du er opptatt av å ta de riktige valgene, du passer på at du sover nok. Du tar rett og slett vare på deg selv og helsen din. Også skjer dette. Du som har lært meg alt dette også. Det om å ta valgene som gjør det bra for meg, de riktige valgene, selv om de kan være kjedelige. Og selv om jeg ikke følger alle rådene dine, så ser du ikke på meg som en dårlig sønn for det. Du bare fortsetter å ta dine gode valg og lar meg ta mine egne. Kommenterer av og til med et smil, at jeg for eksempel burde trene mer og drikke mindre øl, men du sier ikke noe mer om det, selv om jeg ikke hører på deg.

Du kan ikke dø. Ikke enda, vær så snill, pappa.

 

I bilen på vei hit flakset det bilder av minner foran øynene mine. Fra den gangen på legevakten da jeg var åtte og hadde brukket armen på skøytebanen. Du snakket om alt mulig annet enn den armen, og jeg glemte nesten at det gjorde vondt. Eller den gangen i niende, da jeg hadde bunnløs kjærlighetssorg og trodde livet aldri skulle bli bra igjen. Du var der da også. Holdt meg og lot meg gråte. For det var ikke flaut å gråte sammen med deg. Ingenting er flaut sammen med deg. Du strøk meg over ryggen og sa at det kom til å gå over. Og det gjorde det, etterhvert. Det gikk over.

Jeg tenkte tilbake på den dagen jeg giftet meg. Du sto ved siden av meg før vi skulle reise til vielsen. Du la hånden din på skulderen min og smilte. Det gode, varme pappasmilet og sa med en stemme full av godhet og kjærlighet; “Husk å ta vare på alle de gode øyeblikkene dere får, så blir de vanskelige stundene lettere å bære.” Og det er sant, helt sant. Når vi tar vare på og husker alt det gode, så klarer vi alt det som er vondt også. Det har vært nok av dem, men vi har klart dem, akkurat som du har klart dem.

 

Du har nesten alltid rett du pappa og du må ikke dø, for da har jeg ikke lenger deg å få de gode rådene av. De som er riktige.

 

Det siste bildet som fløy forbi øynene mine, før jeg parkerte utenfor sykehuset, var bildet av deg med eldstemann i armene. Du var så stolt over å bli farfar. Jeg så tårene i øynene dine, og du var ikke redd for å vise dem. Du har aldri vært redd for det. De bare trillet nedover kinnet ditt, også så du på meg og hvisket, “Hvis noen hadde fortalt meg da jeg var femten at jeg skulle bli farfar, så hadde jeg ikke trodd på dem. Hvis noen hadde sagt til meg da jeg var tjuefem at jeg skulle bli farfar så hadde jeg ledd. Hvis noen hadde sagt til meg når jeg var førtifem at jeg skulle bli farfar så hadde jeg bare bedt dem holde kjeft, men nå, når jeg er femtifem, så har jeg blitt det. Takk!”

 

Og hvis noen hadde sagt til meg pappa, at du skulle ligge her koblet til disse maskinene og kjempe for å leve når du er sekstifem, så hadde jeg også bedt dem om å holde kjeft. For det er så urettferdig.

 Det er nemlig ikke du som skal si takk, pappa. Det er vi. Som har deg i livet vårt.

 

 

Det piper i telefonen min. Meldingen er kort. _“Jeg kommer så fort jeg klarer.”_ Lettelsen skyller over meg, for det er vanskelig å være her alene. Men snart er jeg ikke det lenger, snart er vi flere her pappa, for å passe på deg, sånn som du har passet på oss. Vi skal passe på deg, og du skal ikke dø, pappa.

Du kan ikke det.

 

Jeg legger hodet mitt på dynene din, rett ved hånden din som jeg holder så hardt. Den er varm, akkurat like varm og myk som den pleier å være. Akkurat som den skal være. Den skal ikke bli kald og hard. Den skal være varm, og den skal bli sterk igjen. Så sterk at den kan holde en annen hånd i et fast grep. Så sterk at den kan løfte barnebarna dine opp og slenge dem over skulderen. Bena dine skal bli sterke igjen så du kan løpe rundt i hagen med dem. Kroppen din skal bli så sterk at den kan bli med og spille fotball igjen, bli med oss på skogtur, på fjelltur. Bli med på alt.

Den må det.

Du må det.

 

Jeg lukker øynene, og kjenner at tårene triller ned og gjør dynen våt. Men jeg driter i det. Det gjør ingenting. Du har sett meg gråte før, og det er ikke noe farlig å gråte. Det er bra å gråte litt, det har du alltid sagt. Mennesker har tårer for at de skal brukes, og det å stenge følelsene inne gjør alt bare mye verre.

 

 

Jeg rykker til når døren åpner seg. Maskinen piper og brummer fortsatt taktfast, som den skal gjøre. Kanskje jeg har sovet litt? Lyset fra gangen kommer inn i rommet i en stripe som blir gradvis bredere. Det har blitt litt mørkere i rommet, for det står ikke noe lys på, bortsett fra lyset fra apparatene som er koblet til deg. Jeg må blunke mange ganger før jeg ser hvem som står der. Og når jeg ser det, begynner tårene mine å trille igjen. Jeg er så lettet, nå slipper jeg å være alene mer. Nå slipper vi å være alene mer. Jeg hvisker det mot deg. “Nå er vi ikke alene lenger, pappa.”

 

Jeg reiser meg og armer legger seg rundt meg. De holder meg. Stryker meg over ryggen, hvisker i øret mitt. “Jeg kom så fort jeg klarte, men det var kaos, både på jobb og i trafikken. Unnskyld.”

“Det går bra. Du er her nå, det er det viktigste.” Jeg snufser inn mot skulderen som hodet mitt hviler på.

“Legene sa at prøvene de har tatt ser bra ut. Og ettersom han fortsatt puster ved egen hjelp, og det ikke er tegn på noen flere infarkt eller hjertesvikt så langt, så tror de det skal gå bra. Han slipper mest sannsynlig operasjon.”

“Du har spurt?” Jeg løfter hodet mitt. Ser inn i de øynene som alltid ser meg. Hodet nikker og smilet er forsiktig i det ansiktet jeg elsker.

“Jeg måtte jo det. Klarte ikke å la være. Det kom liksom en jobbmodus over meg, jeg dro opp doktor-kortet da damen i hvit legefrakk hilste på meg idet jeg spurte hvilket rom han lå på.”

“De sa det ser bra ut?” Stemmen min skjelver. Jeg hvisker så pappa ikke skal kunne høre det, det kan jo hende at han på en eller annen måte får med seg det som skjer rundt ham. “Han skal ikke dø?”

“Ikke hvis tilstanden hans ikke forverrer seg, ikke hvis det fortsetter sånn som nå. Det ser bra ut.” Stemmen i øret mitt hvisker, og armene er rundt meg igjen. De holder meg som de har gjort utallige ganger før. Trygt, varmt og hardt. Tårene mine triller igjen. Gjør jakken våt. Stemmen ved øret mitt snakker videre. “Og det kommer til å fortsette å være bra.”

Jeg nikker inn mot halsgropen. Klamrer meg fast. Det må gå bra, for pappa kan ikke dø. Jeg trenger ham. Trenger ham like mye som jeg trenger alle de andre i livet mitt, men pappa er pappa.

 

Det rører seg i sengen. Det knitrer i det hvite lakenet og i dynen. Det piper mer i maskinen som står ved siden av sengen. Jeg skvetter og slipper taket, armene rundt meg løsner grepet, jeg snur meg rundt og dumper ned på stolen. Griper hånden hans. Jeg kjenner at en hånd blir lagt på skulderen min, den klemmer varmt og er rolig. Da er det sikkert ikke noe farlig med den pipingen. Hadde signalene fra maskinen betydd noe alvorlig, hadde reaksjonen fra doktoren bak meg vært en annen enn en varm hånd på skulderen min.

“Pappa?”

Hodet hans beveger på seg, leppene rører på seg. Han prøver å si noe. Jeg lener meg fram mot ham.

“Pappa. Du trenger ikke å si noe. Vi er her, og de andre er på vei. Bare hvil deg, pappa. Det går bra.”

Han nikker, ser på meg med de blå, litt slitne øynene. De som var helt knallblå da jeg var liten. De er gråere nå, men fortsatt blå. Jeg kommer sikkert også til å få sånne øyne når jeg blir sekstifem.

 

Hånden på skulderen presser seg mot meg, og en hånd kommer fram og tar pappas sammen med min. “Du skremte oss skikkelig nå. Men det går bra. Jeg snakket med den ene legen. Du slipper mest sannsynlig operasjon.”

Pappa nikker og et bittelite smil kommer over ansiktet hans. “Takk for at dere er her.” Ordene hviskes ut. Han er hes, ser så liten ut. Store sterke pappa, ser så liten og redd ut der han ligger. Men vi er her. Passer på.

 

Telefonen min dirrer og jeg tar den opp, ser på den. Det er mamma. Jeg ser på pappa når jeg reiser meg. “Det er mamma, jeg går ut på gangen og snakker med henne.”

Pappa nikker kort i sengen, ser bak meg og smiler så vidt. “Isak? Kan du bli her?”

 

Isak nikker og setter seg i stolen jeg har sittet i de siste timene. Jeg sveiper over telefonen og legger den til øret mens jeg går mot døren. “Hei mamma!”

Mamma prater stresset i den andre enden. Hun er på vei ut av ankomsthallen på Gardermoen og skal finne seg en taxi. Hun kastet seg på første fly fra Trondheim for å komme ned så fort som mulig. Jeg beroliger henne så godt jeg kan. At alt ser bra ut med pappa. Forteller at Isak har kommet. At ungene er hos Jonas og Eva og de kommer etterhvert, hvis alt fortsatt er greit. Og jeg sier igjen at alt ser ut til å gå bra med pappa. Mamma lurer på hvordan det går med meg, og jeg sier at det går bra. For det gjør det.

 

Nå går det bra.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg har tenkt mye på foreldrene til Even. Hvordan de var i barndommen og oppveksten hans, hvordan ungdomstiden til Even var, hvordan forholdet til foreldrene var når han krasja på Bakka, når han fikk diagnosen og når han begynte på Nissen. Og senere hvordan forholdet til foreldrene utviklet seg og hvordan foreldrene tok imot Isak når han kom inn i livet til Even. Hvilken rolle fikk/tok foreldrene når Even og Isak begynte sitt liv sammen. Jeg har hele tiden mens jeg har skrevet fics, sett for meg pappa'n til Even som en pappa som alltid var til stede, en rolig og ikke invaderende pappa, som bare var den trygge klippen for Even og senere også for Isak. Og kanskje han ble spesielt viktig for Isak, som ikke hadde det beste forholdet til egne foreldre. I all fall har det vært sånn i mitt hode. 
> 
> Etter å ha tenkt lenge, skrev jeg denne. Det er faktisk lenge siden den ble ferdig, og jeg hadde opprinnelig tenkt å poste den på farsdagen (som var her i Norge søndag som var), men jeg stoppet meg selv fra å poste da Skam3 boka kom ut, og vi fikk et lite innblikk hos Evens foreldre. Ikke det at det var noe galt med bildet av foreldrene til Even som blir gitt der, det er ikke det jeg mener. Men nå fikk de faktisk navn og stemmer, og jeg ble fryktelig usikker og valgte å ikke poste denne etter å ha lest boka. Men etter en runde hos "støttekontakten", samt litt egoboosting av og lett stryking medhårs fra nevnte støttekontakt, Ane_Rikke, valgte jeg nå å poste... ❤❤
> 
> Veldig spent på hva dere tenker om denne, og blir veldig glad om dere legger igjen en kommentar. Og tusen takk for at dere leser!


End file.
